Fields of Gold
by SomethingFace
Summary: She never forgot him. Oneshort.


**Title-** Fields of Gold  
**Pairing-** B/A  
**Summary-** She never forgot him. Oneshort, songfic.

Forever.

That was a word that she always remembered. He used to say it to her; that they would last forever. And she'd always known that he was right. Because even now, sitting in the wheelchair and staring out over garden after seventy years, she could remember how it felt to be kissed by him, to feel his lips upon hers.

The wind blowing, feeling cold against her skin, made her think even more about him. He'd always belonged to the night, her beautiful lover.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold"_

The whole her being human, and him being not, had always bugged him. That was the reason for him leaving in the first place. But they'd always been in love with each others, been the reason to keep going and not to end the pain. And when they felt truly miserable, they would call each others and meet someplace in the middle. Far away from judging faces and the feeling that they didn't belong.

"_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold"_

They'd met for the first time when Darla had been brought back. She'd soothed him as he cried. The next time they'd met at that place in between, it'd been her that'd been brought back. And it was his turn to sooth her as she cried. It'd been their special place, the place that nobody had known of except for them.

She could remember when she'd first met him, when she'd kicked him down thinking he was the 'bad guy'. She'd been wrong. Oh God, how wrong she'd been. He'd been her everything. Her forever.

"_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold"_

When he'd turned evil… that was when things had changed. When they got bad, really bad. She still wondered what would have happened if the Gypsies hadn't played that prank on them. Would he still be there with her, then? To watch over her?

"_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold"_

But now he was gone. That last time they'd met in their special place, he'd told her that he was going to die. They'd been there, alone together, in two days. After that, she'd felt a little bit more at ease. She knew he was going to die, she knew that Spike was going to die, but she also knew that she couldn't do anything about it. And they'd died, saving the world, redeeming themselves in the process. And she'd never been more proud over her two guys.

_"I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold"_

And he'd made her promise. He made her promise to marry and to get kids, for her sake as much as his own. So she'd done just that. When she'd seen her friends, been to their weddings, the feeling of wanting to have something stable had been growing.

She'd met him through Kennedy. It was an old friend of hers, and even after Kennedy and Willow had stopped dating because the brunette wanted to see the world and the redhead wanted to stay, she and Ryan had kept seeing each others. And her friends had thought about it as a good thing. They approved of Ryan, something they'd never done about him. Xander and Dawn, Willow and Oz, and her and Ryan. It'd been some good times.

And even if the deepest part of her heart was already taken, she'd loved Ryan. He was very dear to her, and she didn't know how she would've survived without him. He understood her, even the parts about her love to the souled vampire, something that Riley never had done.

"_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold"_

And she loved her kids. Her Kathleen, her David, her Maria and her Liam. He'd always been closest to her, Liam, named after her old lover by the approval of her new one. He was the one sitting next to her now, as she started to feel unbelievably tired. She grasped her son's hand tightly, as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
__You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
__When we walked in the fields of gold"_

Somewhere, far away in a world that human beings couldn't even begin to imagine, a young blonde was walking on a bridge. She looked out over the ocean, wondering when he was going to show up. When she felt the tingling feeling in her stomach, she turned around and watched as he came closer. She smiled lightly, as he stopped in front of her. She knew this. And as he kissed her, everything felt right.

"_When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

So, what did you think? Listening to the song, _Fields of Gold_ by _Sting_, I got the idea, and I really think it turned out great (even though my thoughts started with her suicide after NFA… this result's much better). I own nothing, except for the idea. Please, review:)


End file.
